Gomen nasai
by KRzinhAxD
Summary: [OneShot]Inspirada num clipe... Uma história triste em que Kagome rouba carteiras das pessoas e conhece o hanyou InuYasha... e depois? Onegai, leiam! COMPLETA


**Hao, minna-san!! xDD**

**Lá vou eu pra escrever um oneshot xPP**

**Eu assisti a um clipe e resolvi me inspirar nela! Hahaha!!**

**Então... preparados?? Vamos para a fic!! xDD**

_... Gomen nasai..._

- Puf... puf... puf...

Estava cansadíssima. Mas valera a pena. Hoje também conseguira roubar mais algumas carteiras. Kagome, uma moça muito bonita de cabelos pretos azulados e olhos castanhos**(é o que eu acho... xDD)**, tirou da sua bolsa as carteiras roubadas. Jogou-as no chão e tirou o dinheiro dentro de cada uma destas carteiras. Kagome fazia careta quando não havia muito, mas sorria feliz quando via que havia bastante. A moça levantou-se quando terminou de contar. Guardou as carteiras dentro da sua bolsa e caminhou rumo à sua casa.

Sim, Kagome vivia roubando carteiras das pessoas e cuidava da sua melhor amiga que estava doente, a Sango. Também uma moça muito bonita, sofria de uma grave doença que não podia ser curada a não ser fosse operada. Mas como a situação dela e da Kagome era muito difícil, a garota resolveu fazer isso para salvar sua amiga. Sango tentava contê-la, mas a decisão de Kagome não parecia mudar.

A moça vagava pelas ruas movimentadas lentamente. Em seguida, virou-se para uma ruazinha que quase não havia pessoa. Kagome assobiava e andava com mãos no bolso, mascando chiclete junto. Esta parou repentinamente quando viu um hanyou todo arrumado, e pelo visto, muito bonito e charmoso. Kagome sorriu maliciosamente, tirou as mãos do bolso e chegou perto dele. A moça bateu no ombro do hanyou e pegou a carteira do bolso deste. Em seguida, virou-se para ele e sorriu.

- Gomen nasai... sou mesmo uma distraída... – e virou para ir.

- Matte! – gritou o hanyou puxando o braço de Kagome.

A moça assustou-se. O hanyou chegou perto do rosto de Kagome e fitou-a nos olhos. Espantada com esta atitude do hanyou, a garota deu um soco na barriga deste e saiu correndo. Mas, ao ver que a polícia se aproximava da outra rua, à procura de Kagome pelo visto, parou e tentou procurar um outro caminho, que não estava conseguindo achar. Desesperada, Kagome tentou apenas olhar pra frente e correr feito uma louca, mas foi salva por um sorvete. O hanyou sorria e entregava-lhe o sorvete, envolvendo os ombros da moça com seu braço, tentando esconder a moça dos olhares dos policiais. Kagome, um pouco corada e grata, aceitou o sorvete e sorriu sem jeito para o hanyou.

- Roubando carteiras dos outros pra quê, heim, mocinha? – perguntou o hanyou num tom de brincadeira.

- E... e isso é da sua conta? – fez Kagome parecendo estar furiosa.

- É sim. – se aproximando – porque eu gostei de você.

- ... – corou Kagome.

- Qual é o seu nome? – indagou sorrindo.

- K... Kagome. Higurashi Kagome.

- Prazer, Kagome. Sou InuYasha. Taisho InuYasha.

- Ah... p... prazer... – respondeu Kagome gaguejando.

O hanyou fez uma cara curiosa ao ver carteiras dentro da bolsa de Kagome, que pelo visto, estava aberta. Mas logo ele abriu a cara, percebendo que fora ela quem roubara a sua também. Queria ralhar com ela, mas com certeza teria um motivo certo para isso; o rosto de Kagome não parecia nada com uma simples ladra de carteiras. Então, resolveu perguntar à ela.

- Hum... Kagome...? – começou InuYasha.

- Oi?

- Será que... hum... posso perguntar o motivo desses roubos? Acho que você pegou a minha carteira também... – continuou InuYasha cuidadosamente.

- Ah... gomen nasai... a do senhor eu posso devolver... – respondeu Kagome gentilmente, retirando a carteira do hanyou da bolsa e entregando-a a ele.

- Mas queria ouvir o motivo primeiro. É uma coisa que não pode falar pra mim? – indagou InuYasha.

- N... não... é que... uma amiga minha está doente e... ela e eu não temos dinheiro para operá-la... então tive que fazer tudo isso...

- ... E precisava arriscar a sua vida assim? E se um dia você for pega? – perguntou InuYasha num tom sério.

- ... Por mim... tudo bem... – sorriu Kagome – pelo menos a minha amiga vai estar melhor...

O hanyou pegou os ombros de Kagome e olhou diretamente nos olhos dela. A moça, assustada, ficou a fitar os orbes dourados de InuYasha.

- Não vou deixar que faça isso. – protestou o hanyou.

- Quem é o senhor pra me dizer isso? – perguntou Kagome encarando o InuYasha irritado.

- Pare de fazer esse tipo de coisa. Eu posso pagar a operação da sua amiga.

Kagome livrou-se das mãos do hanyou e deu um passo para trás.

- Não, obrigada. – respondeu chorando – Não gostaria de aceitar ajuda dos outros. Quero me virar sozinha. – e virou-se para ir embora.

InuYasha, não perdendo, foi atrás e agarrou o braço da moça. Esta, de tão furiosa que estava, soltou-se violentamente do hanyou e continuou caminhando decididamente. Ainda não derrotado, InuYasha pegou Kagome outra vez e prendeu-a contra a parede. Assustada, Kagome tentou sair de lá, mas os braços fortes do InuYasha a impediam de sair. Parecendo aproveitar o momento, o hanyou chegou perto da garota e colou seus lábios aos dela docemente. A moça abriu os olhos muito grande de tanto susto, mas logo fechou lentamente. InuYasha acariciou o rosto de Kagome enquanto a beijava, e ela apenas ficou parada rendendo ao beijoque inesperado. Segundos depois, o hanyou soltou Kagome delicadamente. Este sorriu tristemente para ela e disse:

- Se é assim... faça como quiser.

- ... V... você... é um sem vergonha mesmo... – fez Kagome limpando os lábios molhados com sua manga da jaqueta.

- Huh... desculpe se fui tão descarado... mas não pude conter. Este era o único caminho... para mim impedir que você... uma garota tão linda e inocente... continuar a fazer esse tipo de coisa. Mas fiquei pensando... achei melhor não me intrometer na vida dos outros... então... faça como quiser...

- Inu... Yasha?

- Sim?

- ... Você... pode ficar... ao meu lado...?

- ...

- ... Ai, ai... do que estou falando...? Gomen, acho que estou louca... desculpe-me... – e saiu andando rapidamente.

- Matte!! – gritou InuYasha, saindo correndo atrás da garota – eu... aceito! Eu ficarei com você!

- ... – sorriu Kagome em agradecimento.

- E... depois que você conseguir esse dinheiro... você aceitaria... ser minha namorada? – perguntou o hanyou um pouco corado.

- ... Hai! – respondeu Kagome sorrindo docemente.

- ... Obrigado. – agradeceu o hanyou sorrindo também.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Assim, dias se passaram. Kagome e InuYasha agiam em perfeita harmonia, assustando e surpreendendo Sango. Os dois trabalhavam sempre juntos e alegres. Eles desejavam que esta felicidade durasse para sempre.

Certo dia, Kagome estava em ação. Trombava nas pessoas e pegava carteiras. Mas como ela estava fazendo isso há um tempo, as pessoas já conheciam mais ou menos o rosto dela, não exatamente, porque a garota sempre usava um boné. Nesse dia, não havia muita gente nas ruas. Kagome, um pouco desapontada e desesperada ao mesmo tempo, pegou o celular para ligar ao InuYasha, mas a coisa aconteceu; os policiais. Eles reconheceram o rosto de Kagome e gritaram ao vê-la. Espantadíssima, Kagome largou o celular no chão e saiu correndo com todas as forças. Tudo bem que eles ainda não sabiam se Kagome era homem ou mulher, mas tinham certeza de que era ela. Kagome enfiou ainda mais o boné na sua cabeça e ainda colocou o capuz do seu moleton em cima. E assim, correu. Correu feito uma louca.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

InuYasha esperava pela Kagome na esquina de uma rua. Lá também não havia muita gente. O hanyou, um pouco preocupado, abriu o celular e viu o horário; dez e vinte e três da noite. Kagome dissera que no máximo dez horas estaria lá, mas ainda não havia notícia. Preocupado, o hanyou discou o número do celular de Kagome e levou-o para seu ouvido.

De repente, ouviu passos e gritos. Estavam bem próximos. InuYasha olhou na direção em que vinha o barulho e assustou; era Kagome que vinha. O hanyou, assustado, pensou que ela viria para ele, mas esta virou para o outro lado da rua. Ela não queria que o hanyou ferisse ou machucasse. Preferiu correr sozinha. Kagome já estava ficando sem fôlego; correra durante uns vinte minutos sem parar. Os policiais também pareciam cansados, mas não pensavam em parar nunca. Quando Kagome já estava pensando em desistir e se render, uma mão segurou seu braço e puxou-a para dentro de uma ruazinha bem escura e meio estreita.

Quando Kagome se deu conta, viu que era o InuYasha. A garota, desesperada, tentou falar para que fugisse, mas este depositou seu dedo indicador nos lábios desta, impedindo-a. InuYasha envolveu o rosto de Kagome com suas mãos, se aproximou e beijou os lábios dela. Kagome também fechou os olhos e correspondeu ao beijo docemente. O beijo não estava longo, mas estava apaixonado; toda paixão do hanyou e da Kagome estavam naquele beijo. Cada um entregou o seu amor pelo outro através desse beijo. Finalmente InuYasha soltou Kagome. Esta, ainda um pouco desesperada, fitou os orbes dourados do hanyou tristemente. Sem dizer nada, o hanyou tirou o capuz da cabeça de Kagome e pegou o boné. Assustada, Kagome tentou impedí-lo, mas não conseguiu. InuYasha colocou o boné nele e olhou para o lado.

Lá estava Sango, um pouco pálida, mas que parecia bem melhor que antes. A amiga chorava e aproximava de Kagome que chorava também. InuYasha, depositando um último beijo nos lábios da amada, saiu de perto e chegou aos policiais levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição. Kagome, chorando, tentou sair de lá para salvar o InuYasha, mas Sango veio correndo e tapou a boca da amiga impedindo que o choro espalhasse pela rua escura. Mesmo assim Kagome tentou sair, mas não conseguiu. Os policiais e o hanyou já haviam partido. Kagome caiu de joelhos no chão e chorou amargamente. Se culpou. Se culpou tanto que queria ir atrás do hanyou e salvá-lo. Sua cabeça doía tanto de chorar. Ainda ajoelhada, Kagome desculpou ao InuYasha. Desculpou milhares de vezes por não poder fazer nada a ele. Chorando. Chorando amargamente.

"_G... gomen... gomen nasai... Inu-kun... Gomen nasai..."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Fim... T.T**

**Final triste, não? Nossa, chorei quando vi o clipe...**

**Será que vocês gostaram? Espero...**

**Bom, também espero que deixem reviews... ONEGAI!!!! Ó.Ò**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS... xDD**

**Eu agradeceria muito!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Arigatou gosaimazu pela leitura, minna-san…**

**E mais uma vez peço... espero que tenham gostado!!!!**

**Kissus!!!!!!**

**Yejinii.. xDD**


End file.
